Donald's Clubhouse/Transcripts
Transcript Hey, everybody. It's me, Mickey Mouse. Say, you want to come inside my clubhouse? Well, all right. Let's go. chuckles I almost forgot. To make the clubhouse appear, we get to say the magic words. Meeska, mooska, Mickey Mouse! Say it with me. Meeska, mooska, Mickey Mouse! They Might Be Giants: Mickey Mouse Clubhouse Theme ♪ M-I-C-K-E-Y M-O-U-S-E ♪ That's me! ♪ M-I-C-K-E-Y M-O-U-S-E ♪ ♪ It's the Mickey Mouse Clubhouse ♪ ♪ Come inside It's fun inside ♪ ♪ It's the Mickey Mouse Clubhouse ♪ man Roll call! - Donald? - Present! - Daisy? - Here! - Goofy? - chuckles Here! - Pluto? - barks - Minnie? - Oh! Here! - Mickey? - Right here! ♪ It's the Mickey Mouse Clubhouse ♪ ♪ Come inside It's fun inside ♪ ♪ M-I-C-K-E-Y M-O-U-S-E ♪♪ Mickey It's the Mickey Mouse Clubhouse! Mickey Donald's Clubhouse? Yeah! That's what it says. chortles Mickey Welcome to our clubhouse. Today a very special guest is coming to visit. That's why I'm cleaning up the place. Thanks, Handy Helper. doorbell - Hiya, Mickey. - Hi, Mickey. Is our special guest here yet? Nope. Not yet. - boinging - Huh? Hey! whimpering gulps Jumping jellybeans! Is that our special guest? Nope. But it looks like one of Clarabelle's Moo Muffins. grunts A jumpin' Moo Muffin? Never seen that before. Come on, everybody. We gotta catch that Moo Muffin. Whoa! Gawrsh, that muffin... ...sure is fast. boinging - crashing - Oh, no! Sounds like the muffin's making a big mess in the closet. crashing - and Donald shout - barks Attaboy, Pluto. Nice catch. But now it looks like we've got a lot more cleaning up to do. rings Yello? Mickey? It's Clarabelle. I need help! Today, I accidentally mixed jumping beans into my muffin mix and... now Moo Muffins are jumping all over my Moo Mart. Minnie and Daisy are helping me catch them. But we need more help! So, Mickey can you come here as soon as possible and help us catch these Moo Muffins? I'll be right over. But Mickey, what about this mess? Hmm. Someone has to take care of cleaning up while I'm gone. Donald Oh! Oh, oh! I'll do it! Well, uh... stammers ...OK. But you might need some extra help. Will you help Donald take care of the mess in the clubhouse? You will? Aww... thanks a bunch. Now before I go to the Moo Mart, let's get you some Mouseketools. To the Mousekedoer, everybody. ♪ Mouseker-hey, Mouseker-hi Mouseker-ho ♪ ♪ Mouseker-ready, Mouseker-set Here we go ♪ ♪ You're a thinking and a solving work it through-er ♪ ♪ Mouseker-me, Mouseker-you Mousekedoer ♪ ♪ Mouseker-me, Mouseker-you Mousekedoer ♪ chuckles ♪ Show us the Mouseketools to help us do it ♪ ♪ Meeska, mooska, Mousekedoer! ♪ ♪ Mouseketools, Mouseketools Mouseketools ♪ ♪ Here are your Mouseketools ♪ Mickey Boxes, for putting stuff in. A baseball glove. Play ball! A flagpole... looks like a big stick. And, the mystery Mouseketool. That's a surprise tool that can help us later. ♪ Toodles has the tools the Mouseketools ♪ ♪ So when we need them Toodles will bring them ♪ chuckles ♪ And all we have to say is "Oh, Toodles!" ♪ ♪ All we have to say is "Oh, Toodles!" ♪♪ OK, now that you've got your Mouseketools, I can go help Clarabelle. Uh... will you guys be OK? Yeah, yeah, yeah. Don't worry about a thing. OK, then. Bye, everybody. All right, all right. Bye bye. laughs Guess what, everybody? Now it's Donald Duck's Clubhouse! of Mickey Mouse Clubhouse Theme plays ♪ D-O-N-A-L-D D-U-C-K Duck ♪ That's me! ♪ D-O-N-A-L-D D-U-C-K Duck ♪ ♪ It's the Donald Duck Clubhouse ♪ Let's have fun with me, me, me! ♪ It's the Donald Duck Clubhouse ♪ man Roll call! - Donald? - Present. - Donald? - I'm here! - Donald! - Donald here! - Donald! - And I'm here, too! chortles ♪ It's the Donald Duck Clubhouse ♪ ♪ I sure do like the sound of that ♪ ♪ D-O-N-A-L-D D-U-C-K Duck ♪♪ laughs That was fun! OK, boys. Clean up the clubhouse. Yes, sir, Donald, sir. humming - Huh? - whines Huh? What? Oh! Pluto! Stop messing around! grunts Gawrsh, Donald, I think Pluto's trying to tell ya he wants you to help, too. barks Yeah, yeah. Oh, all right. - squeaks - screams crashing Come on, Donald, roll up your sleeves. We got a lot of picking-up-stuff stuff to do. Aw, phooey. This is gonna take all day. - squeaks - Not all day, Donald. squeaking Goofy If we sort out the mess like Pluto's doing, we can be done in no time. Let's start with the rubber duckies. Then, the buildin' blocks. And then, the stinky shoes. laughs Hmm... We're gonna need something to put all these things in. - Maybe a... - A Mouseketool! Everybody say, "Oh, Toodles!" Oh, Toodles! jingling Goofy OK. We've got boxes, a baseball glove, a flagpole, and the mystery Mouseketooly. Which one of these things do you think we can use to put stuff in? - dings - Goofy Right! Boxes! Donald We got ears, say "cheers!" Well, I think we ought to put the rubber duckies in the yellow box. 'Cause the duckies are yellow. Which box do you think we should put all the building blocks in? You got it! Blue. 'Cause the blocks are blue, too. And the stinky shoes should go in... ...the brown box. 'Cause the stinky shoes are brown. ♪ Sortin' stuff is lots of fun ♪ ♪ Sort it all one by one ♪ ♪ Sortin' stuff is lots of fun ♪ ♪ Especially when the job is done! ♪♪ laughs Hooray! We sorted all sorts of things. 'Cause that's the sort of sorters we are. Now let's put the stuff back in the clubhouse closet. Wait, I know. Let's put the stuff back in the clubhouse closet! Huh? Isn't that what I just said? Yeah, but it's my clubhouse. whimpers Goofy Golly. That shelf is high. I'm gonna need help lifting up the boxes. I can do it. grunting Aw, nuts. I can't reach. Say, could you help me lift the boxes up to that high shelf? Thanks! Everybody reach up and lift, lift, lift. You did it! OK, now let's take a break. Hold on, Donald. There's no time for breaks. It's up to us to make sure the clubhouse is all mopped and swept for our special guest. - Remember? - Yeah, yeah. Wait! I got a brilliant idea. Oh, Handy Helpers! Well, you gotta hand it to them Handy Helpers, they sure are working fast. But not fast enough for me. Hmm, if you want the Handy Helpers to move faster we can push the buttons on the Handy Dandy Machine. - You know... - blows ...that's the machine in the basement that makes the Handy Helpers work. To the basement! - Whee! - Goofy Ya-hoo-hoo-hoo-ee! Goofy Whoa! Oh! Now, let me see. To get the Handy Helpers to move faster... ...all we have to do is push these buttons. Step aside, step aside. I'll do it. Aw, phooey. blows Gawrsh, it sounds like the Handy Helpers are working too fast now. We've gotta slow 'em down! But how? We gotta replace those two missing buttons. And I always keep spare ones in my hat. - Who doesn't? - riff plays Now, we have to figure out which buttons we need and put 'em back in the right order. OK, let's complete the pattern we got here. Goofy Red, yellow, blue, green. Red, yellow, blue, green. Red, yellow... Uh, what comes after yellow? - Donald Blue! - Yep, blue! One more time. Red, yellow, blue... ...and what comes after blue? - Donald Green! - Right, green. Now, we have to push all the buttons to slow down the Handy Helpers. Come on. Help us push 'em. Red, yellow, blue, green. Red, yellow, blue, green. Red, yellow, blue, green. Done! Let's see if it worked. - It worked! - It sure did. Oh, boy, oh, boy, oh, boy! - knocking - man Hello? Oh, boy! Maybe that's our special guest. Welcome to Donald's Clubhouse. Donald's Clubhouse, eh? Hmm, kinda catchy. Well, hiya Goof. Pluto. I brought you some of my famous Seven Bean Soup. Just needs a little heatin' up. I'd love some Seven Bean Soup! - barking - Be careful. Yeah, Donald's right. We can't have any spills, we just cleaned up the clubhouse for our special guest. So we ought to put the soup in the kitchen. guffaws Good idea, pal. But could you pull that anywhere doo-hickey switch of yours so's we can find the kitchen? I'll do it. grunting Come on. Come on, you big palooka. grunting shouts - Cheese weasels! - shouts - dings - Somebody... ...stop... ...this... ...thing! Rotating roller-skates! We need something to replace that broken switch so we can stop Goofy from spinnin' around. Everybody say, "Oh, Toodles!" Oh, Toodles! jingling Pete Well, we got us a baseball glove, a flagpole and a mystery Mouseke-gizmo-thingy. Which one of them do you think we could use to replace the switch? Say... how about the flagpole? Yeah! It's a thin stick and it's long and it even looks like a switch. Donald We got ears, say "cheers!" Here goes. grunting Topsy turvy. Well, here's a little soup to make you feel better, pal. - Whoa. - splash Whoops. Why does this always happen to me? Gee wilikers, gee! The big mess we cleaned up is a big mess again. rings Hello. Good news, Donald. We caught all the jumping Moo Muffins. So I'm on my way back to the clubhouse. Say, uh, how's the cleanup going? Uh... it's going. Bye bye. Mickey's on his way back. We've gotta get rid of this mess. We need a Mouseketooly. - Yes. Everybody say... - "Oh, Toodles!" jingling Goofy Hmm... all we've got is a baseball glove, and the mystery Mouseketool. Can a baseball glove help us clean up the puddles of soup? Donald Uh-uh. Let's pick the mystery Mouseketool. Everybody say... all Mystery Mouseketool! Goofy What's today's mystery Mouseketool? Pete A baby hippo? Donald Yeah! We got ears, say "cheers!" burps Excuse you, baby hippo. chortles Donald Bye bye, baby hippo. doorbell I'm back with Minnie and Daisy. - Hi, boys! - Hello, everybody. Wow. The clubhouse looks great. You guys did a swell job cleaning up. Thanks, Mickey. I did it all myself. Huh? What about me and Pluto? - panting Yeah, yeah. - Uh, I had some help. whimpers A lot of help from my friends. And you, too! So, Mickey, where's our special guest? Is it someone really special? Clarabelle I should say so! Hello, everyone. It's me, your special guest. Mother Goose Clarabelle and the Cluck-Cluck Trio. clucking Today I'm going to sing one of my very favorite rhymes of all time. It's a little something I like to call: Cluck Cluck, Chick Chick. ♪ Cluck cluck chick chick ♪ ♪ Have you any corn? ♪ ♪ Once I have enough I shall blow my horn ♪ ♪ Two bags, four bags six bags, hooray! ♪ ♪ I have enough for new muffins today ♪ ♪ Cluck cluck chick chick Thank you for the corn ♪ ♪ Stand back everybody Let me blow my horn ♪♪ clucking - chattering - Toot that horn, Mother Goosey! Oh, thank you. Now, why don't you all try some of my brand new Corn Moo Muffins. I'm pretty sure I took out all the jumping beans. Oh, my! I must have forgotten about that one. clucking Somebody do something! Step aside, madam. Everybody say, "Oh, Toodles!" Oh, Toodles! jingling Mickey All that's left is a baseball glove. We picked all our Mouseketools. - Say... - Donald "Super cheers!" Gotcha! Donald Duck! My hero! ♪ Who's the one who's loved by all? ♪ ♪ Who does things his own way? ♪ all ♪ Donald Duck ♪ ♪ And who's the one who's lots of fun ♪ - ♪ Every single day? ♪ - all ♪ Donald Duck ♪ ♪ And who's the one who took care of things ♪ ♪ While Mickey was away? ♪ - ♪ Me, Donald Duck! ♪ - ♪ So let's all shout ♪ ♪ About the duck who's one stupendous friend ♪ ♪ The duck! The duck! ♪ ♪ Donald Duck! ♪♪ Yay, Donald! Yay, Donald! Yay, Donald Duck! The one and only! chortles Thanks for helping Donald take care of the clubhouse today. Without you, the place would have been a real mess. - Hey... - giggles Aw, only kidding, Donald. So, let's all stand up... And do the Hot Dog Dance. They Might Be Giants: Hot Dog! ♪ Hot dog ♪ barking ♪ Hot dog ♪ ♪ Hot dog, hot dog Hot diggity dog ♪ ♪ Now we got ears It's time for cheers ♪ ♪ Hot dog, hot dog The problem's solved ♪ ♪ Hot dog, hot dog Hot diggity dog ♪ Donald Donald's Clubhouse was fun! Oh, boy, oh, boy, oh, boy! I hope you had fun, too. chortles Mickey What a hot dog day! ♪ Hot dog, hot dog Hot diggity dog ♪ ♪ It's a brand new day What you waiting for? ♪ ♪ Get up, stretch out Stomp on the floor ♪ ♪ Hot dog, hot dog Hot diggity dog ♪ ♪ Hot dog, hot dog Hot diggity dog ♪ ♪ We're splitting the scene We're full of beans ♪ - That's me! ♪ And the Mickey Mouse ♪ ♪ Clubhouse ♪♪ Aw, thanks for stopping by. End Credits Clarabelle My hero! ♪ Who's the one who's loved by all? ♪ ♪ Who does things his own way? ♪ all ♪ Donald Duck ♪ Clarabelle ♪ And who's the one who's lots of fun ♪ - ♪ Every single day? ♪ - all ♪ Donald Duck ♪ Clarabelle ♪ And who's the one who took care of things ♪ ♪ While Mickey was away? ♪ Donald ♪ Me, Donald Duck! ♪ Clarabelle ♪ So let's all shout ♪ ♪ About the duck who's one stupendous friend ♪ all ♪ The duck! The duck! ♪ ♪ Donald Duck! ♪♪ Category:Transcripts